RyansWorld: Grand Theft Auto X
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. Grand Theft Auto X become one of the hottest games of the year 2020; it was released for the PlayStation 5 and Xbox Three in addition to Android tablets, Google Chromebooks, Facebook Nintendo's Oculus VR and most smart television sets. Summary Taking place in Vice City in the year 2019, Grand Theft Auto X allows players to control an 32-year-old atheist homosexual businessman as he profits from cleaning up the city from the effects of the Great Recesdion of 2008-17. Players may purchase gift shops, theme parks, ladies' clothing stores, flea markets and shopping plazas to profit off the tourists who are finally free to travel again. Grand Theft Auto X also shares some common storyline missions with other movies/video games with "X" in the title like American History X, Malcolm X and Revolution X. While the player is profiting from the vulnerable tourists, Vice City is being invaded by the New World Order Nation, who force people between the ages of 13 and 31 into slave labor. Bonus missions include two-player rampages, secret tank rampages, time travel to GTA: Vice City and GTA: Vice City Stories to fix up some mistakes made by Tommy Vercetti and a mini-game involving fixing the mayoral elections to the player's favor. A plasma-powered jetpack found in the abandoned industrial district allows the players to fly to outer space; where they can steal spacecraft and use it to fly to Mars; where they have to fight off a horde of alien police officers. In addition to being able to kill wildlife for food and money, players can also listen to real-life radio stations from the Miami area through a broadband Internet connection. Cameos in the game include Barack Obama, Tim Pawlenty, Michelle Obama, Hillary Rodham Clinton, Chris Crocker, LeBron James and Metta World Peace. In the game, Tim Pawlenty explains to people that there are "Paw-lenty of jobs, Paw-lenty of fuel and Paw-lenty of money for everyone to enjoy for decades to come." Players can play sports in-game like basketball, baseball, tennis, golf, soccer, boxing, professional wrestling, hockey, bowling and swimming. Experience points are increased every time physical activity is played out; which can be used to improve the player's stats when he levels up. The maximum level that a player can reach in this game is level 665; it was scheduled to go up to level 700 before people started to complain about the dangers of gamers bragging about their characters reaching "level 666." Ratings IGN.com gave this game a 7.5 out of 10 rating while giving Euro Truck Simulator 4 a 4.5 out of 10 rating and Saints Row VIII a 7.2 out of 10 rating. Would you play this video game? Yes, and for a long period of time. Yes, but only for a short period of time. Yes, as a rental first then I would buy it. Yes, but only as a rental. Absolutely not. Category:RyansWorld Category:Entertainment Category:Recreation Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo Category:PlayStation Category:Facebook